The Idiot Convention
by zimrocks
Summary: ZIM hears of a human gathering and tries to capture some mindslaves in his campaign against Earth


TV: Come to the annual City Convention sale! We have computers, Cds, DVDs, video games, alien-like equipment, spy equipment...  
  
Dib: Hey Gaz! Hear about the convention?  
  
Gaz: Yeah, it's where all the freaks and traveling hippies like you go. Did he just say that they have games? I must go!  
  
Dib: Dad? Can we go to the convention?  
  
Professor Mem.: I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come with me. I'm running a booth there on my new book, Chicken Soup for the Genius' Soul.  
  
Dib: Great! Now I can get some of that equipment to stop Zim!  
  
(at Zim's house. Commercial airs. GIR and Zim are watching.)  
  
Gir: Oooo, I wonder if they have the Scary Monkey Movie?  
  
Zim: Hmmm. the whole city is going to be there. Maybe I can find some way to brainwash this human sludge place. (gets on phone) I would like to open a booth.  
  
Guy next door: What? A booth? You have the wrong number!  
  
Zim: Wrong number? I just wanted to... (other guy hangs up) Let's try again. (dials right number this time) I would like to open a booth.  
  
Phone: Sure, we have slots in the back. Just to forewarn you...  
  
** FYI: The back in these things is the worst place to be... **  
  
Zim: Who cares? Do I have to give any information?  
  
Phone: Your name?  
  
Zim: Zi... I mean, Zak.  
  
Phone: Ok, be there tommorow at 7 in the morning. (Hangs up)  
  
Zim: GIR! We're going to that human convention tommorow/  
  
GIR: Yay! I want the Scary Monkey Movie and a balloon and a chicken wing!  
  
(Zim goes to the lab. He builds a large disk with a spiral thing on it.)  
  
Zim: Let's see Dib stop me now! (laughs manically. GIR crashes into something, ZIm stops laughing. GIR gets back up and ZIM continues to laugh again.)  
  
(at the convention center)  
  
Dib: Hey, Gaz!  
  
Gaz: Don't bother me. I'm making a list of the games I don't have. Here, take this and buy a corndog or something.  
  
(throws money at Dib.)  
  
(Zim walks in with equipment.)  
  
Zim: (gasps) That Dib pig is here?  
  
GIR: Pig? Where?  
  
Zim: No GIR, Dib not pig.  
  
GIR: Awww...  
  
Zim: It's a good thing I'm in disguise. (is in flowerpot disguise)  
  
(They take their stuff to the back.)  
  
Zim: This is it... (gasps) What filth! (covers eyes) Well, we'll have to make do. GIR, take these human monies and go do... stuff.  
  
GIR: K! (walks around. Lots of people are there)  
  
Crazy person: Hey, would you like some of this fine art? (points to weird dig, a moose and a big-headed freak)  
  
GIR: Ooo, I want the dog! (Buys it, hugs it, walks somemore.)  
  
GIR: (starts crying) It's the scary monkey!  
  
(Jumps on top of Scary Monkey. It tries to shake GIR off.)  
  
GIR: Ooooh! I just love you, monkey! Do you have the Scary Monkey Movie? (Grabs GIR. Puts him down. Hands him Scary Monkey Movie.)  
  
GIR: Bye, monkey!  
  
(Walks somemore. People stare at him as he walks. GIR sees Dib.)  
  
GIR: Hi!  
  
Dib: GIR? Stop following me! And tell Zim that whatever he's doing isn't going to work!  
  
Gaz: Dib, how would you feel if people said that about you?  
  
Dib: Well, I guess I would...  
  
Gaz: Then shut up! We have to go to the game sale before all of the good games get taken.  
  
(Grabs Dib's hand. Dib waves his free hand in a fist. GIR waves bye. He goes back to Zim.)  
  
GIR: I'm sorry, master. Dib saw me and...  
  
Zim: What? He knows that I'm am here! We'll have to move fast! GIR help me with the disc!  
  
GIR: But I wanna watch the Scary Monkey Movie!  
  
Zim: Well, do that later! We don't have any time!  
  
GIR: Yes, Sir! (grabs disc with suction cups. places it on an upright turntable.)  
  
Zim: Yes, now to persuade the humans to come here! Hey, you, yeah YOU fat guy! Tell your friends to come here and watch some... uh TV.  
  
Fat guy: TV? Where?  
  
Zim: Yes, here filthy human. (to himself) This is going just has planned.  
  
(after a while a bunch of people come and wait for TV. They start a riot.)  
  
Zim: No, wait! The TV's right here!  
  
People: Where?  
  
Zim: Here! (flips switch to disc.)  
  
People: Oooooh, We obey...  
  
(Dib notices that the people have been brainwashed.)  
  
Dib: No, not you Gaz! Zim, how could you do this?  
  
Zim: With my hands! (manical laughter)  
  
Dib: You twisted...  
  
Zim: GIR, what are you doing?!?  
  
GIR: Watchin' the movie!  
  
Zim: NOOO, the disc! (the people all run away) Oooh, GIR!  
  
GIR: Sorry, master... but I LOVE Scary Monkey!  
  
Zim: Yes, I know... let's go home and plot our next plan of DOOM!  
  
GIR: Yeah, DOOM!  
  
(fade out) 


End file.
